kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2016 Event/@comment-119.73.248.2-20161207085605/@comment-25174240-20161207122740
@Aredel My main point was answering the op (119.73.248.2) who was asking which was harder. I could simply answer IBS was harder, hands down, no doubt about it. However, that isn't very useful. Hence I provided the reasons. Notice that newer players are initiating the comparison (see the op's post of this thread) between the specific events (Fall 2016 vs Fall 2013). If he/she didn't ask, us veterans would just keep quiet about it. Another example. Remember summer 2014 (AL/MI)? It was the first event to implement (i) combined fleet and (ii) ship locking (3 ship locks in total). Remember, difficulty selection started in summer 2015. Let that sink in - ship locks and combined fleet, no difficulty selection. So, new admiral, veteran, 100-sloter, it doesn't matter - deal with ship locks. The last map was essentially a hime fleet boss node and they thought it was a good idea not to give you combined fleet for that map. It was after that event, that players now are usually given combined fleets to combat hime fleets during events. These days you have debuff mechanics(and players can actually clear hard without them), nuke mechanics with special ships. These days players have a choice to lower the difficulty if hard or normal is too hard for them. These days, ship locking is a choice. We didn't always have 100% routing with specific fleet compositions, these days you can even have exact compositions to get certain routes. There was even a time (when I started) there were no such things as support expeditions, still we dealt with princesses at boss nodes. .. and newer players tell me things are harder today; they tell me that IBS and AL/MI are nothing compared to Fall 2016 E4 hard.... Well, since they want to compare... Let's compare then. As for why they didn't wait for a proper time to clear if they knew about the boss regen during IBS. Well, we DID. I woke up at 5am on Sunday to start - just for that one map. I ate my meals in front of the PC, took a shower halfway. I played til 3am Monday morning. RNG - couldn't clear. It was simply that bad. So I slept two hours, alarm rang at 5am and I went to work. So before you accuse veterans of doing something despite knowing the mechanics of the event - think again. We prepared for it, we were ready to cancel all social plans and sit down through 16-20 hour non stop event clearing sessions. Did you think the wikia was always this updated with frontliners providing information for people who started the event later? No, we didn't always have that. If you check the pages for the first 3 to 4 events, information for events back then was never as detailed as it is for events these days. Finally, I found your tone a bit rude, you assume things without knowing what others went through. I didn't start the comparison. Ask the newer players why they started this kind of comparison, not me. Get your facts right.